How it is, is how it should be
by Isabella Rossellini
Summary: Why would Zaha want to destroy the world and create another one? Why? Well now everyone is going to find out the truth! Can this truth change Zaha’s mind? And can this truth help us find out more about Carrot? Read it and tell me about ur feeling! MM...
1. Chapter 1

Beta-ed by alababa

Chapter one

0-o0o00oo0oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo0o0o0

It's a very dark night. The full moon is hovering in the night sky, as Big Mama prays for safety of the world. She knew that soon Zaha will come back to take Carrot away. And, she will be horribly sad when that day will come. But, all she could do now is pray for some kind of a miracle that will save world from Zaha's destructive self.

As she prayed, the door opened. Dota come into the room with some tea.

"Mama, I bring some tea for you!" Dota said happily. She put down the tea onto the table closest to Big Mama.

"Thank you, Dota." Big Mama said, she smile, but she looked worried. Soon Dota knew why Big Mama was upset.

"Big Mama, don't worry…Everything will be A-okay!" Dota said, she smile, but inside she was worried too. The future is difficult to decipher with all its many paths, and this is one of the incomprehensible paths.

"I hope so..." Big Mama said, as she drank the tea. Dota looked out at the moon and prayed herself.

'I wish someone or something will come to help us… I don't want to lose Carrot-Chan.' Dota prayed and soon Big Mama began to pray as well….

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o0o

The next day came by that there was a new active place where forbidden spells were being used. As Big Mama was about to call the Sorcerer Hunters to go, she thought it'd be better if one of her Haz Knights went instead. Big Mama knew the Sorcerer hunters were on a vacation and she didn't want them to have to deal with some of these problems at the moment. Especially Carrot, she thought it will be better off if Carrot was on the vacation and enjoying himself.

So Big Mama called one of her Haz Knight, Mille. (Pervert! But cutie pervert!)

"Yes my lady?" Mille said, as he gave a bow.

"I want you to destroy the forbidden spell caster…" Big Mama said, and Mille nodded his head and disappear, again…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0

Mille arrived at the castle. He wasn't positive whose castle it was, but he was sure the forbidden spell was currently active in this castle.

Mille slowly searching around the castle, looking at each and every room noticing that it was twice his size…. As the search continued, Mille found the Sorcerer Bedroom.

"Okay… I found the bedroom… Where is the Sorcerer?" Mille said to himself quietly.

Then he heard an evil laugh behind the door. Mille slowly crept towards the door. He opens the door carefully, and there was a Sorcerer casting the spell. Mille was not quite sure what spell he was doing, for there was only a shining white ball moving around the room. Soon the Sorcerer was casting a new spell and the light changed to the form of a young woman.

The Sorcerer laughed evilly (not sure why…) as Mille comes out of his hiding spot and quickly defeated the weak sorcerer….(How long it took? About a minute or so.) But the forbidden spell did not disappear, but still the young woman laid there unconscious and immobile. He swiftly brought the woman to Big Mama.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oooooooooo0o0o0o0o000000000o0o000000000

As Mille brought the young woman into room Dota appeared from no where.

"Hey Mille! You caught that mean ol'e nasty sorcerer already? You are fast!" Dota said happily. Mille didn't really say anything, he just nodded his head. Then Dota look down at the young woman who was in Mille's arms.

"Who is she? Not a Sorcerer right?" Dota asked..

"No… Not sure who she is, but I do know that she was created by a forbidden spell. I thought Big Mama will know what to do." Mille said, and Dota looked at Mille blankly. 'Doesn't the forbidden spell HAVE to be destroyed?' Dota thought, but she didn't say anything.

Soon Mille entered Big Mama's room. Big Mama greets him with big warming smile.

"So, you defeated the Sorcerer… Good job my knight." Big Mama said fondly.

"Yes my lady. But I found something or someone..." Mile said, as he shows a young woman in his hand…

"I found her in the Sorcerer's castle… I think she was created by a forbidden spell." Mille said as Big Mama looked awestruck. Not because a forbidden spell created a woman, she was just surprisingly shocked…..

0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0000000000

The Sorcerer Hunters were called, again… the others did not look unhappy, but everyone knew Carrot was going to complain.

"What! More work?" Carrot said or more like complaining.

"Darling, we didn't have any work for a month!" Chocolate said, "But if you like always-" She was cut of by her sister Tira's glare.

"Okay, what is this assignment, Big Mama?" Tira said, trying to make sure Chocolate and Carrot don't do anything stupid.

"Well, I will get to that as soon as my guest appears." Big Mama said. Everyone began to wonder who she was waiting for.

Then the other golden door opened. It was Onion Glace…. Carrot and Marron's father. Why is he here? Carrot wondered

"Welcome Onion…" Big Mama said, as she gives him a large welcome back smile. (She smiles all the time?)

"Nice to meet you again too, Big Mama. Well, what was so important to call me out here?" Onion said, as the others looked at him.

"Oh… Nice to see you again, son… (- means, small voice)-And idiot son…-" Onion said.

"Nice to see you too, father." Marron said there was no hugging….

"Well… Nice to see you too, pop –old bag-." Carrot said. Soon Onion began to greet Tira, Chocolate and Gateau….

"Well, if you are finished greeting… I have a mission for you Carrot." Big Mama said, as the others stared at her.

"Then why did you bring us here? If it's only for Carrot, even though I doubt that he could do this alone, he doesn't need us…" Gateau said.

"Yes. You are right Gateau; I need all of you to protect Carrot while he is in on his mission. I do not want anyone of you to interfere though. This assignment is for Carrot and Carrot only." Big Mama said, and as usual everyone nodded their head.

"Then Big Mama, why was I called?" Onion asked.

Big Mama smiled at him. "Nothing for me, but I believe someone is dying to see you."

"Who?" Onion asked. Big Mama didn't answer him, just give him another smile.

"Dota, please bring her." Big Mama asked. Dota nodded her head and went off.

"Her? Is it a girl!" Carrot said with excitement, "And is it a sexy big boobed one?"

"Yes. It is a girl." Big Mama said, as Tira and Chocolate began to get really mad and ready to pounce on him. "Don't worry Tira and Chocolate. This one is different…" Big Mama said to comfort them.

"If you say so…" Tira said. Dota soon came back to the room with the young woman. She was wearing a red and white dress. (Not so much on detail… I want to put some detail in the next chapter…) Onion's mouth dropped to the floor.

Carrot and the others wondered who she was… Mostly why in the world Big Mama is assigned the mission to Carrot alone? He is…………………….. well……. not the best Sorcerer Hunter…

Well anyway, who is her? Why in the world did she appear now of all times? And, if she is a Sorcerer Hunter, shouldn't the others already know about her? What is going on here?

0o0o0o0oooooooooooooooooooo00o0oooooooooo0o0o0o0oooooooo0o0o0o0

It took me about one hour to write this… My grammar is probably bad. I'm going to have to update another chapter soon… Because this fanfic is kinda easy to write…. Well I have nothing to say. I hope you liked it…


	2. Chapter 2, Diana

_**Hello people. I finally got update with this fanfic. I didn't get to beta this chapter, which I'm telling my friend to do so, but she is lazy so she could take a while. So if you can't understand anything I wrote, just tell me so I could ask my other friend who is not really good, but some good grammar friend.**_

**Chapter two, They meet Diana.**

**Beta by no one yet…**

**Paring, not telling you yet, but it's yaoi…**

**Chapter summary : About a stranger girl who made Onion shock.**

"Its, its not possible! It can't be!" Onion said with shocking face. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was a woman with white fuzzy dress with fake red roses around edge. The dress had big red robin in the chest with golden heart in center. Her hair was straight black, tie back high enough so that her hair wouldn't touch her shoulder. She had a white rose right side her hair for finishing touch. Her skin was soft little tan color, like a carrot, but little lighter, and had big black eyes , about size of Chocolate or Tira's , with soft pink lips.

Woman smile toward Onion, which it made Onion blush a bit. "It's great to see you Onion." Woman said with gentle voice.

"It's… It's really you, Diana? Its that really you?" Onion asked again. Woman, which now know as Diana smile softly at him as she walked closely to him.

"Yes, it's really me." Diana said as she hugged him around his neck. "You have changed a lot." Of course Onion hugged her back as well.

For the rest of the gang, was watching Onion hugging strange, yet, a nice sweet woman, who they never saw before. Carrot, which who was really happy to see that woman was hot; look toward Big Mama with confuses, yet, really happy face. "So she is my mission?" Carrot asked with perverted voice.

"Yes, Carrot. You most take care of her. Which it means, she will follow rest of you." Big Mama told everyone in the gang.

Tira and Chocolate, who is really angry right now, first time in their life, complain about their mission. "Big Mama, I don't see why Carrot have to protect her? What is Carrot's mission anyway?" Chocolate asked with annoying child voice.

"Because, because he is only one who can help her, that's why." Big Mama said with sadness in her eyes. She looked toward Diana and Onion and signs a bit.

"What do you mean, Big Mama?" Tira asked with concern. Big Mama opened her mouth, but close again, thinking what she should said to them. When she opened her mouth again, it was cut off by Carrot who was happy…

"Who cares Tira! It's out duty to take care poor innocent's life. We should not ask why! We most help them!" Carrot said with proud in his voice. Tira sign, knowing what Carrot said was true, but knowing why he said it made her more depress.

"Carrot is right. You most help her. Her hope lies on your hands. Please take care of her." Big Mama said as she put up sweet smile.

But quickly Big Mama turns round to call Diana and Onion. Diana and Onion walked slowly toward the gang. Diana was smiling, but when she saw the gang, she was kinda temporary shock, and then she quickly smiled back.

"Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Diana." Diana introduces herself kindly.

Carrot ran off toward her and grab her hands, "Hello miss. My name is Carrot, Carrot Glace. Nice to meet you." Carrot said with deep (trying) sexy voice.

Diana looked shocking eyes toward Carrot, but she kindly smile back to him. "Nice to meet you too, Carrot. My, my, my… You look a lot like Onion, don't you?" Diana said as Carrot was some what upset… "I bet you act just like him. Father like a son." Diana finished. She looked back and notices Marron. "And you most be a son of Onion too. You look just like your mother!" Diana let go of Carrot's hands and walk toward the rest of the gang.

"You know our mother?" Marron asked.

"Yes, I knew your mother. We used to work together. That was a day…" Diana said kinda fast.

"Wow, so you are Sorcerer Hunter! When did you start working for Big Mama?" Tira asked who was a side of her.

Diana started counting with her hands. "About 30 years ago, way back when I was younger than your age."

"Than… Than you most be.." Chocolate was cut off by Carrot.

"You most be old as this old bag here!" Carrot yelled as his was face was within a big shock.

"Well… You could say that, but I'm only 24 years old." Diana explained…

"WHAT! HOW CAN THAT BE A POSSIBLE!" Carrot yelled again, as he was hit by Tira for rudely yelling at Diana.

"Well, Sorcerer Hunters, she is not a human… She was, but not any more." Big Mama got the attention from everyone.

"What do you mean, Mother?" Marron asked standing in center of his friends.

"It means, she was a human before, but she died 18 years ago. There is forbidden spell that capture the part of the soul and create a other version of them. I believe her part of the soul was capture by Sorcerer and it was activated, allowing her to be here." Big Mama explained to everyone.

"So, she is staying here like what ever she is?" Gateau asked wondering if she was safe or not.

"No, some point she has to return… The only way she can return is-"

"By finishing what I left behind…" Diana finished off for Big Mama.

There was big silent in the room, staring at Diana wondering, what is her unfinished business…

"What is your unfinished business?" Carrot asked with just normal tone of voice.

_**This chapter was boring too… Sorry, but next chapter will be good one. I make sure of it. If anyone was really, really upset or just upset with bad grammar, I'm sorry…. But I am getting better at it. SO please forgive me with bad grammar. But I do hope you enjoy reading this fanfic. And anyone who don't get this story, e-mail or review me and I will explain everything…. Well please review.**_


End file.
